


Office Romance

by donnatroy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Setting, just kissing and making out and some implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Ray Palmer is your boss and you definitely should not be doing this with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just two drabbles that were requested

You know that this is wrong, very wrong. Office romances were looked down upon, especially those between _the_ boss and his assistant. And you thought, if it was supposed to be wrong, why was it so good, so freeing to do this. To be pushed up against a wall, his hands holding you up by your thighs, legs wrapped around his waist with his tie crooked and a few buttons on his shirt undone.

You both look like messes, clothes disheveled and out of breath with hair untucked from professional styles that had been done up oh so very carefully. It’s exhilarating but it needs to stop, it has to.

You pull away from his lips, leaving him confused, his eyes still shut, lips puckered and a crease between his eyebrows. “Why’d you stop?”

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” you say, hands starting to button up his shirt, “You’re my-”

He only pulls you close, hands leaving your thighs and moving to your back and you know that you shouldn’t be kissing again, that this should stop before it goes too far, but you can’t help moving your lips against him and moaning into his mouth as he wraps a hand around the back of your neck, trying to get you closer. 

You tug at his hair, smiling when you hear his soft whimper as he pulls back and starts to move you towards his desk.

He might just be worth the trouble, you think as he sets you down on the cold wood and kneels between your legs. He might just be.


	2. Chapter 2

You don’t see him for five days after your little _adventure_ in his office and you wonder if he actually is sick like he tells you over the phone or if he just doesn’t want to see you. In the three years you’ve worked for him, he has never been sick and very rarely used his vacation days, so maybe he really is sick. You hope he is, you really aren’t sure you can take the idea of him not wanting to see you, because as much as you don’t want to admit it, you do think that the mostly sexual relationship you have with him could be something more.

It’s weird being at his place. The door itself is the most intimidating thing you’ve seen since you first met Ray.

You’re surprised that Ray even heard your knock as it was so quiet, your knuckles barely even touching the wood.

You’re not sure what you should do when you hear the knob twist and the door flying back to reveal a very wet Ray only covered by a white, fluffy towel. You look him over and the heat from your embarrassment blossoms across your chest and up to your face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

He only smiles and grabs your wrist, “No, I’m glad you came around.”

He lets you in and as soon as the door is shut he’s got his hands on your face, pulling you flush against him and his lips on yours. This kiss is different from the ones you share in his office. This is hurried and rushed, full of hands trying to get the other undressed for a quickie. It’s soft and slow and there’s so much love poured into it. It’s nice and it’s different and you love it.

“What was that for?” you ask, a little bit out of breath from the kiss and eyes half-lidded.

“I missed you.”

You smile and bring him down for a quick kiss and let your hands play with the towel. “I think we should make up for lost time.”


End file.
